Not A Movie Anymore
Chapter One ''This is gonna be a big hit, I'm finally going to hit top five on the chart, one audition and I'm there!'' I thought, as Donna curled my hair slowly, but perfectly. My eyelids were heavy with makeup, and my eyelashes were covered by fake ones. My feet were aching from the foot-massage and my nails were filed and neat. People would say I looked beautiful, amazing, perfect but in my opinion, I look like a barbie doll. In fact, I even have my own barbie doll! The company made one after me, with the straight hair a light brown and the eyes a light hazel-green with a small face and petite body figure. How stupid! I mean, sure, I'm pretty famous. And NO, I'm not boasting. Unlike most people, I know what I am and who I am. I am Renee 'Rennie' Samar, the song bird of the acting community, with the flair of a model and the beauty of a princess. I have the voice of an angel, the dance of a swan. And I'm just a girl, don't believe what others say. I'm no gift from high above, or some pitiful fake. I'm ME. But at the moment, I don't feel like me. Under all this makeup and clothes and layers and masks, I feel like my character. Well not my character yet, but she was going to be. You see, I'm auditioning for Lola Le'Fret, main character of the new movie ''The Princess of Nowhere. ''I fit the role, but I was up against some pretty big actresses too. Lily Crate, Jasmine Toll, Martha Far'e, Destiny Keely, Joanna Felix, Maddison Kright. All pretty known in the acting community, but not very good. Only ranked about 40 in the top 100 charts. But Samantha Dust was 5, 5 in the top 100 teen actress chart. And I was 6, and I had made it my personal goal to beat her at this. We had been having this auditioning war for ages, and I am going to do it this time. This movie is the new hollywood gossip, I thought as I looked up on the board again. '''Princess of Nowhere''' ''Lola Le'Fret is an orphan girl, who no one cares for. She has been abused and neglected her whole life in the orphanage so when a dark stranger comes in the night and offers her an escape, she does not stop to think. She dives deep into the world of spies, fakes, traitors, and most of all, royalty! How can this lowly peasnt girl fit in in this secret royal community. Coming out December 2012, starring ____________________________________!'' It was just blank, no names written. I knew my audition was nearly up, because Donna, my hair stylist, commanded me to twirl as I stood and show a smile. I did as she said, a perfect smile appearing on my lips. My white teeth flashed and the pink lipstick glowed. I looked like the role I was being asked for. And just then, my name was called and I walked inside. A lady sat at the desk, with red hair and beautiful baby blue eyes. She was wearing a white long sleeved dress despite the heat, with heels obviously made by Jimmy Choo. Beside her sat a man, with black hair and his eyes approved by blue glasses, making his obviously fake purple eyes seem to sparkle. He was wearing a black suit, with purple flames on it. In front of them, was clipboards and coming in from another door was the boy who I was obviously auditioning with. "You may begin." The lady spoke and I nodded, knowing the boy had the first line. Chapter Two It was a few hours later, and I was still waiting for my results. I remembered again ow my audition had happened. ''"Lola, Lola, is that you?!" The boy said to me, his eyes wide in shock.'' ''"James! James, how are you here? When did you get here? Did you bring Martha? Where's Toto? Oh James, I've missed you so much!" I flung myself in his arms, tears running down my cheeks and I sobbed into his chest, inside my brain i was thinking this was stupid. This boy was awful at acting, he was awkward and said his lines like a robot!'' ''"I am well, I got here just now, Martha is sick, Totoka is in the car, and I have missed you too. There is little light and -" He froze, obviously forgetting his lines while I glared at him as I stood back, still in role.'' ''"Pardon me, but Martha is sick! How is you sad bout that you ugly street urchen! De frahk uwfba iqhe!" I said to him, voice raising.'' ''"Oh L-Lola, um, eh, err..." The boy suddenly went into histerics and ran out of the room and the lady with red hair just shook her head. She signalled to the door and suddenly another boy was in there, and we were obviously going from another part.'' ''"Princessa Lolato, mah pardon madamme bu' de dog is ye barching." The boy had a major accent, which fit his role as a poor servant boy greatly, I thought. '' ''"Oh, he must be lonely. He is never alone, you see. Always someone there...But not anymore...." And then, the lady sent us out with no warning suddenly!.'' "Excuse-e-moi, my name is Sarsha Le Kette, I auditioned for Lola, what about you!" A blonde girl said next to me. I looked over to her and glared my death-glare, which freaked people out. She took the hint and went quiet and talked to the person on the other side of her while I traced a long scar on my hip. Ah scars, a pained memory of what had happened. Always there, telling me, reminding me of ''the secret. ''The secret. The burning, horrible nightmares revolving around the secret. I shook my head, getting the thoughts away as the red-head lady from earlier came out, her Jimmy Choo heels clicking against the floor. Everyone sat up straighter, me? Well I flicked my curls over my shoulder a bit, put on a smile, and offered her my seat as there were no others. She smiled at me as she sat down, and I leaned against a wall to hear the results. "Marco Dugger, congratulations, you have the role of Henri Core." She said, and the servant boy auditioner from earlier stood up, a wide grin on his face as he got handed a thick folder and sat back down. "Jimmy Flet, conratulations, you have the role of James Me'Flu." She said, and handed another folder to a tall blonde boy. It went on for a while, with people and even animals and their owners getting handed folders. In the end, only the auditioners for Lola were left. My hands didn't sweat, nor did my heart beat faster. After years of practice, I have gotten use of the waiting tension, in a room filled with fear-filled people. "Ura Ke'Fraka, congratulations, you get Lola's role! That is all, so sorry if you didn't get a role." She handed a folder to a petite blonde girl, and I realized that she was new to the acting comminuty. I didn't let any disappointment get onto my face, a cool mask on it. There would be other opputunities and anyway, this way I could dye my hair for my new modelling shoot for Teen Vogue. I stood and left the waiting room, going outside and sitting down in my Gucci dress on the dress, and waited as a limo pulled up for me and I hopped inside. Chapter Three